Luke Jackson and Prometheus' force
by Annabeth Chase-Jackson14
Summary: SHORT STORY: only about 6 chapters. Luke's mission gets flipped to where he's being taken to Prometheus who has a force of generic copies of gods in combinations that aren't mortal. He has to pretend that he's one of them while he waits for his siblings to find and rescue him while he gets attached to his new friends and family.
1. Chapter 1 Luke goes missing

**i don't own PJO or HoO. This is multi-chapter short story that has been rolling around my mind for a while. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Zoe's P.O.V.

I was holding my little sister close as she tried not to cry. I tell her it will be okay and tell her even the bravest heroes cry. She's only seven with innocent blonde princess curls -as dad called them- her grey-green eyes were tinted a light red. My twin brother -who is older- put an arm around my shoulder. We were crying over our older brother, Luke. He was on a mission. A mission, not a quest.

A satyr had said said he found two powerful half-bloods. Luke went to get them, honoring our dad's promise to bring the children of the gods to camp. Luke and the half-bloods haven't came back and there was an explosion at the school where he was getting them from. Luke hasn't sent any sign or called.

"Oh gods, Luke's gone?" the daughter of Hades asked after running in.

"He'll be fine, guys. Luke always is." Charlie tried to comfort us but I wondered, _what if his luck came to an end?_

Luke's P.O.V.

I felt a warm unpleasant sensation on my back and legs. I didn't have to look to figure out it was because the school had exploded, courtesy of a couple monsters. I still had the two half-bloods i was scent here for and hat's what matters... at the moment. I found the boy then I saw the girl in a corner. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were reflecting the flames. I looked around and saw the fire safe blanket was definitely not reachable. I knew what I had to do.

I closed my eyes and stretched out my hand. My gut tightened and I could sense the new presence of water in the room. It washed away the flames in front and behind me. I grabbed both the demigods and ran out of the building. About eleven blocks away I crashed into the grass with my back and legs tensing up.

"He's burned." one of them said but then I slipped into a dream.

"He'll be back. Let's not fret." Chiron said.

"Oh no." a girl with brown hair and green eyes cried. She sat at the Aphrodite table in the pavilion. Did I even know her?

"Pray to all the gods you can for my brother's safety." my fourteen year old sister, Zoe, said. Her black hair hung in front of her face hiding the green eyes we both have. She sat back down and sobbed a little.

"Zoe." I said out loud when I woke up. I looked around and noticed I was on a park bench in a park I'd never been to.

"Shh. It's Olivia." the girl said with worried orange gem-like eyes.

"Olivia?" I asked.

"Yeah. Max went to get some food."

"Food."

"Are you okay?" she asked me checking my temperature. "I gave you that stuff you called ambrosia. You started to burn up."

"Too much can kill." I told her she nodded.

"We figured it was something extreme like that."

"Um, thank you, Luke. For saving me that is," she said then kissed my cheek. "You were really brave, even with the fire on your back." she said. I'm sure I blushed.

"Wait, my back was on fire?" I asked.

"Yeah. You didn't notice?" she asked worriedly.

"Poseidon's nature must have been protecting me."

"So your a son of Poseidon?" she asked.

"No I'm-"

"You seemed super smart so I assumed..." she said.

"I have Athena in me too-"

"Oh my titans." she said which I had never heard before. Then Max came back.

"Luke stay here." she told me and got up to meet Max. They talked for a little while then they came back they stood me up -which I could've done myself- and they began dragging me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You're the one we've been looking for. He'll be so glad we found you!"

"Who?" I asked.

"Our father." she said. The way she said made it seem like she, Max, _and_ me had the same dad. She took us to an out of the way place where she snapped her fingers and our clothes were different. She had on a halter black dress that went to her knees. Max was wearing camouflage gray pants -that didn't look like the hunters of Artemis' pants- and a white t-shirt. I was dressed in tan Bermuda short and a white shirt.

The shadows seemed to come towards us and Olivia grabbed both of our hands and lead us into them. My dad had told me about this before, it was called shadow traveling. His cousin Nico had him try it with Mrs. O'Leary. Now I was doing it and it was just as creepy as he described it but also just as cool. They don't have rides like this at Six Flags. When we came out of the shadows a cold chill ran down my spine. I looked at my surrounds and instantly knew something was off other than the huge group of kids.

"They're kind of like demigods." Olivia informed me. I looked out at the opening over the land triggering memories as I did so. We were in San Fransico on a mountain. Judging from the view it wasn't Mount Diablo… Mount Tamalpais also known as Othrys, the titan headquarters.

"What are we doing here?" I hissed.

"Coming home. Somehow you strayed away and I'll tell father your back."

"Who's your father?" I asked then a man with a scarred face came into the room. He had his black hair in a ponytail and he wore a suit. He noticed me and I could feel my eyebrows scrunch a little bit.

"Prometheus?" I guessed.

"Well done. It took you under five seconds and on one try. I don't remember creating you… but I guess you left while I was still creating."

"Creating how?" I asked.

"I assumed you can figure that out given my history. If you do have Athena in you, which I suspect you do, you should get it."

I thought on the myths of Prometheus. Pandora's box -or pithos-, creating man- creating man. My eyes widened.

"You created humans but now…"

"A generic version of gods. Two of them into one. Mainly used Olympians."

"How'd you do it? Clay and breathe life into them?"

"Yes and a little bit of no. I did do that but it took a little extra work. My secret recipe."

I stared at all the mini gods? How could no one have known about this?

"I assume you are Athena mixed with Poseidon?" he asked.

"Yes… sir."

"I had debated making that combination but somehow I did…"

"Why would you debate it?" I asked.

"Because that combination already exists in the world," I tensed up. He was talking about me and my siblings. "Two demigods had kids, twins in fact. The parents of the twins are possibly- no _are_- the most famous demigods of this century."

"So am I, like, made to oppose them?" I asked confused. Prometheus smiled.

"You remind me of the demigod son of Poseidon." he said then turned toward the rest. "Resume with training. Power training today, physical fighting tomorrow."

I turned to Olivia and Max.

"What are you?" I asked. Olivia giggled.

"I'm a combination of Aphrodite and Hades." she said. I thought I sensed Big Three material though it was stronger than usual.

"Hephaestus and Ares." Max said. He was a fourteen years old of very few words. Or was he even fourteen?

"So are yo- we immortal?" I asked. Max rolled his eyes.

"Yes and no. We can get older but to an extent and we can be killed, that's obviously why we train." Olivia explained with icy blue eyes that stood out from her black hair, eyelashes, and dress.

"If we're training why are you wearing a dress?" I asked.

"We aren't practicing with our powers today and plus I can fight in a dress. Don't give me a reason to." she said with a half-hearted glare.

"Luke, you should slap yourself real hard." Olivia said to me.

"Okay," I replied with an intense desire to follow her orders and unfortunately for me, I did. "Ow!" I said then realized what she'd done. "You charmspoke me into slapping myself." I whined.

"I needed to practice and Max has been the target for too long." she said with a smile at him. He smiled back and I could sense they had a thing. That kind of bothered me even though it shouldn't.

"Well let me try." I said then I splashed her getting her hair and dress wet.

"Your lucky my makeup is waterproof." she grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2 Training with godlings

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

After training we were getting ready to eat dinner. We had to give offerings to… the titans. I could feel my palms getting clammy while I waited in line. The brazier was like the on back at camp only different. Whenever I took a step closer to it I got a cold feeling. I tried to keep my thoughts focusing on prayer to the titans because after all Prometheus was the titan of forethought. He could see the future and if I was going to make a scene he'd be sure to find me out. I got to the brazier and scraped my least favorite food in the fire.

"Prometheus." I said then walked back and sat down.

_Thank you, Luke. _He spoke into my mind. I looked over at where I thought he'd be but I guess he's gone now. I sat with Olivia and Max.

"Does Prometheus thank you guys for your sacrifice?" I asked.

"Yeah. He responds to almost any and all prayers." Olivia said and Max nodded. I noticed Olivia's leg bouncing like mine was but Max and the others were still.

"Do we have traits like the demigods? Like ADHD or dyslexia?"

"Not all of us." Max said.

"So some do?" I asked hopefully.

"Only me." Olivia whispered.

"Only you?"

"Yeah. Please, don't judge me." she said.

"Why would I over that?"

"The others feel I was the mess up even if I'm a combination of a Big Three and the love goddess."

"I'm pretty sure I have it too." I said.

"Don't tell the others, they'll look at you weirdly."

"Except that Prometheus has taken special interest in you." Max added.

"What?"

"It's nothing." Olivia reassured me.

"Couples time." A girl called out and I looked at Olivia confused.

"You pair off with the special match Prometheus has picked for you. Besides me there is only one of mix with of Aphrodite and a big three. It's Lucy, she has Zeus in her with Aphrodite. She thinks she's all that. I'm the closest to match her strength because I'm also of love and a big three."

"Who are you with?" I asked nervously.

"Max. He's Hephaestus and Ares, Aphrodite's husband and lover."

"Luke! Poseidon and Athena, Luke!" I was being called. I went up to the girl who had called me. She had electric blue eyes and blonde hair- like Jason Grace. She had looks that would make any girl envy her.

"Here." I said. She looked me over like she was seeing if I was worthy of her presence. A small smile graced her lips.

"Prometheus has made a change in partnering since you've been found. He switched it around has paired us together."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well I'm still new to this, what's going on?" I brushed off my nervousness.

"You, me. Will end up together. We'll marry, have kids, and you wont cheat on me because I'll be the best you can find."

"What about you?" I asked. She laughed and it was the most beautiful sound combination.

"Eager to keep me already, don't worry, hun."

"Er, what do we do now?" I asked getting lost into her eyes that I hadn't found as interesting on Thalia or Jason as I do when they are on her.

We walked back to where she and I would be sleeping. Apparently you and your match share a cabin with with another pair. Thank Prometheus the other people are Max and Olivia.

We sat on our bunk and tried to get to know each other.

"Lucy, what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Sea green." she answered with a smirk. "And your?"

"Electric blue." I said. It's almost like my responses were automatic. Like Prometheus really had created me to be Lucy's soul mate.

After learning a few more details about each other Lucy leaned toward me making my breathing stop. She leaned in slowly and it was a struggle to remember who I was. I was Luke. I apparently like electric blue. A hot girl is about to kiss me and we're destined to be married and have kids. When her lips touched mine there was a shcok of a spark and it energized me to kiss her back immediately.

I leaned back against the wall where the bed stood against. She kissed me softly like our first kiss should be. I couldn't believe my first kiss was taken from me by a goddess of some sort. Then the door opened.

"Don't mind us. Just getting ready for bed." Olivia said staring at me. I sat up instantly and Lucy just casually positioned herself next to me. Then after both of them were dressed for bed Lucy got up and pulled me with her. We went into another room of the cabin and there was a bathroom and closet. I took a shower first and got dressed then she did. I went back into the bedroom before she was out.

"Wow." Max said. Wow for him could mean a lot of things.

"What?"

"You two were already making out."

"She just kissed me then you walked in."

"While you were kissing her back."

"Well, yeah but it wasn't making out."

"Not yet at least." Max said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just take it slow, be the one to have her under your control." Olivia advised.

When it was time to go to sleep I got on the top bunk while Lucy went to sleep on the bottom. Olivia had her top bunk and Max had the bottom. I lay there for a while trying to go to sleep but this felt like a quest. On quests one takes watch and you sleep lightly and not too comfortably. Then I thought of the reasons why I shouldn't be comfortable.

a) I was in California.

b) On Mt. Othyrs, home of the titans.

c) My family and friends didn't know where I was.

d) I'm surrounded by the titans and their army.

e) Any day Prometheus could figure me out.

I was close to sleep when I noticed a pink glow around Olivia. Her black silk pajamas were transformed into a sleevless pink gown fit for a princess. Her hair seemed to get shorter- no curled. After that the light faded and I thought maybe I was already asleep and dreaming. That is until I woke up.

I heard a loud gasp and I rolled over to see Lucy staring at Olivia who walked out of the closet. Her black hair _was_ curled with a small silver tiara in her hair. Her dress _was _sleeveless and low cut. It went to above her knees in the front but with a shear pink fabric trailing down to her feet. Her eyes were a curious purple and her eye shadow shimmed into different colors in the light.

"Whoa." I said gaping at her. Max wolf whistled.

"You clean up good, Olivia." he said with wide eyes.

"Thank you." she said but I could tell she was a little confused herself.

"I had my doubts about you since you had Hades in you but… your worthy enough to be called my sister." Lucy said and I frowned at her words that weren't exactly the nicest she could've said.

Later that day when I got a moment away from Lucy, I found Olivia.

"You didn't do it did you?" I asked. She knew what I was talking about.

"I don't know." she answered.

"I saw you glow pink last night."

"And I woke up like this." she said.

"Let's not tell anybody just yet… play it off as your Aphrodite side taking complete control." I suggested and she rolled her eyes then Max came over.

"Luke, want to duel?" he asked me with a glint in his eyes.

"Sure," I answered. "You gonna watch me kick his butt?" I asked Olivia and she just laughed and followed.

Lucy came along too and she and Olivia sat on the sidelines while I pulled my lanyard holding my key and ran my right hand down the string activating my three foot sword. I held my sword in my left hand, ready to fight. I was left handed making my form a bit strange to most people but I could fight just as well with my right my left arm is stronger after all.

Max pulled a knife from his pocket and pressed a bottom shooting it into sword mode.

"That's pretty cool, you make it?" I asked.

"Thanks. Yeah it's one of my best creations." he commented then got ready.

We charged toward each other but I put my right foot back so his sword hit mine but with his momentum it would cause his arm to tense up and maybe hurt a little. He turned and shrugged his right shoulder around then came at me slower and with a different approach. We soon were just hitting each other's weapon which seemed boring to both of us. So he dodge my swing and ducked under. I jumped over him and put my foot to his back knocking him flat on the floor. I held my sword above him.

"I win, I could've killed you by now." I said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3 Time to get Luke back

**i don't own PJO**

* * *

"Yay, Luke!" Lucy cheered clapping, her eyes were sparkling with pride.

"Good job guys." Olivia congratulated us.

"Good match, Luke. Next time your going against Anthony." Max said.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Mix of Athena and Ares. Probably the largest threat in battle." Olivia said.

"Minus Big Three combos." Lucy said.

"You should do just fine since the son of Poseidon has beaten his wife who is a daughter of Athena but he has lost too. Then again he defeated Ares by using his wits, so maybe you stand a chance." Prometheus said walking passed us.

"Luke, do you want to go for a walk?" Lucy asked me. I nodded and waved bye to Max and Olivia. Lucy and I began walking our way around the castle, that I noticed was just made of rock, natural geographical features. There was a black brick foundation that didn't look like it was being used. I began taking advantage of the walk by getting my lay of the land.

Lucy and I walked side-by-side in silence and with no physical contact. It felt weird. Around everyone else you were supposed to make it obvious who you were 'meant to be with'. You had to stand close, talk, or hold hands. It was just expected of you. I could tell Lucy didn't mind that, neither did I for that matter, but I knew she was like Aphrodite. Aphrodite loved to let love find its way through weird or tragic situations. She wanted people to experience love and fall into it. Not just hand it to you on a platter to make something of it later.

I had been staring at Lucy, subconsciously, and she looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Er, um, nothing. Sorry." I stuttered blushing like crazy. My stuttering wouldn't have made Athena proud, she'd blame my Poseidon half.

"You don't have to apologize for looking at me. It's not like you can't." she teased. Then I could tell she was in deep thought.

"Sorry about last night." she blurted out.

"What?" I asked honestly confused.

"About kissing you, your new here and well, jeez, I'm just sorry."

"You regret kissing me?" I asked. I may be half Athena but honestly I think I just got her battle strategy skills and maybe some quick thinking. Her jeans didn't exactly help me in the love department.

"No- well, ugh. I shouldn't have kissed you _yet_," she corrected herself. "It got dropped on you that we're supposed to be together. We're going to be the power couple and your just getting use to our ways," she rambled.

"Hey, Luce, calm down," I said and she took a deep breath. "I know I'm new but things are done a certain way here. We have to follow rules that aren't harmful. The whole 'power couple' thing was just dropped on me -not your fault though."

"Well I have Zeus' powers in me. You have Poseidon. I also have Aphrodite's powers which a lot people just think that it's beauty-"

"I don't. I mean it is but Aphrodite is the love goddess, love can make people do some serious things and can lead to loyalty which is the fatal flaw of Poseidon. It was only bound to bring the two of us together." I said then realizing what I said I blushed.

"Athena: brains, Zeus: power, Aphrodite: love, Poseidon: loyalty. Your right. We cover almost everything anybody needs." she said with a smile.

"See, no worries. I understand that it gives us more responsibilities and we need to uphold those. We can handle it as long as we work together."

"That's something I like about you," Lucy said with a blush. "You see what others don't and you think about everyone else and what they expect of you. You're a hero, Luke." A lump formed in my throat not everyday do I get compliments like that. She laced her hand in mine then looked at me.

"We're a team."

* * *

Back at Camp Half-Blood

Charlie's P.O.V.

I was rushing around in the research lab under the Athena cabin looking for Luke. He could be captured by Amazons, turned gold by King Midas, in Medusa's lair -has she reformed yet?

"Charlie!" I heard in the back of my mind. Another hallucination from the lack of sleep I'm guessing.

"Charles Jackson!" she shouted. I turned and it was my sister Zoe.

"Zoe?" I asked.

"Your taking a nap later. I found Luke!" she said excitedly with tears in her eyes.

"Really? Where?" I asked starting to come back.

"Mt. Othrys. He's in the home of the titans with other things around them."

"We need to help him _now_." I said and we ran to the Big House.

"Chiron, we need a rescue mission for Luke. We know where he is." Zoe said.

"No. You've got yourselves a quest."

"Charlie or Zoe go to Rachel and get your prophecy."

"Do you want the quest? It was you that found out."

"A dream could've came to anyone but I'll do it." Zoe said with her ambitious attitude and marched with me behind her to Rachel's cave.

"Rachel?" Zoe asked and Rachel came out of the bathroom with a green facial mask on.

"Finally you two come! I've had these drawings-"

"Rachel we need to figure out how to help Luke-" I was saying then green smoke spew from her and I saw Thalia, mom, dad, and Jason.

**Help the hero, with one's final stand**

**Prometheus' curse one shall withstand**

**Death to save another to save others**

**Fire and water against sisters and brothers**

**Secrets and deception made known**

**The most powerful will be shown.**

Rachel collapsed as Zoe caught her.

"Well it's your prophecy now and it's a doozy." Zoe said while putting Rachel in a chair.

"We've got to go."

"You've got a volunteer to be the third on the quest. No one has seen Silena so we'll tell after you leave so she doesn't get any ideas of going." Chiron said.

"Who's the volunteer?" Charlie asked.

"Me." Veronica the daughter of Hades said coming from the big house.

"You'll need my help." she said with a perfect smile.

"Okay." we said.

"Ready for some shadow travel?" she asked with a mischievous grin. As we walked into a shadow I felt someone grab my arm.


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue Quest

**i don't own PJO**

* * *

Luke's P.O.V.

Lucy and Olivia were fighting for dominance over the tribe of generic gods. Lucy struck Olivia with lightning and she was out cold on the ground. I ran over and picked her up.

"Did you have to go so hard, Luce? She clearly didn't use her abilities from Hades."

"I'm pretty sure she's turning too soft to hang out with us, Luke. Maybe you should leave her there?" Lucy said with a tone to her voice that made me almost obey. I fed Olivia ambrosia and helped her stand up when she was back to normal.

"Luke!" a deep roar came through out the room. Prometheus came in with an angry expression. A cage instantly formed around me made of celestial bronze. The room started a murmur of: "Where did he go? Where's Luke?" Was I invisible to them? "A group of three half-bloods are coming here to destroy you and they want Luke for vengeance. They've been trained to act sincere but don't underestimate them.

"Among them are the twins of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Grandchildren of Poseidon and Athena! They'll be smart and also there is a daughter of Hades with them. Protect your home!"

"No. No!" I shouted and no one seemed to hear me except for Olivia. She turned and her eyes widened when she saw the cage. How is it that she sees me? Am I dead? Prometheus left and the others formed their selves into battle ranks and were ready for the attack. Olivia made her way over.

"Olivia, how come you're the only one who can see me?" I wondered.

"I don't know but your not dead, I can tell you that much."

"What the Hades is going on here? Sorry." I said for using the Hades.

"No offense taken and I don't know. This half-blood and the grandchildren-"

"Olivia do you trust me? If Prometheus tried to kill me what would you do?"

"I'd like to think I'd be on your side. You did save me before."

"And you saved me."

"But you saved me again," Olivia said but she was hiding something in her eyes.

"What're you hiding?" I asked.

"Luke I we don't-"

"Tell me, Liv!" I begged.

"I… I'm breaking the rules. I- I think I like you."

"I thought you already liked me. What the hell?" I thought we were friends! It was all a lie?

"No! I mean like like you," she said then shook her head. "No screw that. I love you, Luke." she said. It washed over me like a tsunami. She loved me? Olivia is beautiful, she's charming, nice, and I would consider her my best friend here.

"Olivia-" I didn't know what I'd say next but then the whole mountain shook from an explosion. Lucy threw a massive lightning bolt.

"I've got to go!"

"Olivia wait! Don't hurt them!" I yelled and she half turned around. "Please this is what I've been trying to tell you." She came back and looked around nervously.

"The grandchildren of Poseidon and Athena? They're my biological siblings. My name is Luke Jackson. Luke Michael Jackson to be exact. I'm named after two friends of my parent's who died-"

"Luke no, no, no, no. You can't be one of them."

"I am and they have ADHD and dyslexia too. There is Zoe and Charlie down there and they came to get me."

"I-"

"Olivia please don't hurt them. For me?" I begged and I felt real guilty for using the 'for me' card after she just said she loved me. She ran towards the rest of the group and I pray that she wont hurt my siblings.

I looked around in my prison and saw writing in Latin. It translated to a curse or prophecy of some sort.

_The power of two gods wont set thee free. Only three can aid thee flee._

What was that supposed to mean? Oh no. Everyone here was of two gods. No, the daughter of Hades. She's meant to help me. She and someone else here that has two gods in them. Gods I didn't tell Olivia to help Veronica!

* * *

Olivia's P.O.V.

I raced through different shadows zig-zaging through who I knew as my family. Betraying them for love seemed so stupid but my choice was simple. I had a fatal flaw and it was love. I ran into another girl who was shadow traveling and I stopped her.

"I'm going to help you and the Jacksons. I'm a friend of Luke." I said.

"Good. Now let's go." she said and we raced through shadows slowing down my defending brothers and sisters. Some of the creations of Prometheus were falling out of no where. The other two weren't even around them and they'd fall.

"Charlie!" the girl with green eyes like Luke's was full of worry. Her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail that was falling out. I waved my hand and her ponytail fixed itself. The boy, Charlie, had black hair and grey eyes. He was surrounded by a group of generic gods. I ran over and knocked a few out of the way and went back-to-back defending him.

"Treason!" "Traitor!" they yelled.

"Stop! Prometheus said they want Luke, why not give him up?" I asked.

"What're doing?" the boy next to me asked not knowing whether to stab me or let me keep talking.

"Trust me," I whispered.

"He's our king!" Lucy yelled. "Don't listen to her, she'll try to charm speak you!" she commanded, charmspeaking the crowd.

"Do you really trust, Luke? He was raised among the Greeks! He was raised a demigod and would've taken Max and myself to their camp!" I said and everyone started backing away.

"Hold your ground!" Lucy yelled.

"No! Listen to me! Let these heroes through and see if they can find, Luke!" I said. The crowd parted and the demigods walked with me inside.

"He's yelling yours names. He;s right in front of you. Maybe five feet ahead." I said.

"I don't hear anything." Zoe said turning towards me with her sword at my throat.

"Me either. Veronica?" he asked her.

"I don't heard anything but I feel something in the shadows that's being blocked. It's reachable through the shadows and light…" she said.

"I hear him!" a childish shrill shouted.

"Silena?" Luke asked.

"Is that Silena?" I asked. The sword touched my throat with a little pressure.

"How do you know my sister's name?"

"Luke, just asked if that's her. He's cussing up a storm. He's mad you brought her here." I said then a little girl with curly blonde and gray-green eyes materialized next to me.

"Silena, you can see and hear him?" I asked.

"Yes! He's in this cage." she said and wrapped her fingers around the bar.

"There's a curse with this cage, Sil. The power of three gods, can let me out. Veronica is a daughter of Hades, and you have Athena and Poseidon in you. You two need to do it. I don't know how." Luke said.

The crowd of generic gods were starting to come in grumbling about falling for my tricks.

"Hurry! They're coming." Veronica said then I told her Luke's idea.

"I can't." Veronica said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm the real Prometheus creation of Aphrodite and Hades."

"Incoming!" Charlie shouted and the others were running in.

"We're finishing this." Lucy said and ran straight forward.

"Luke, I don't like your girlfriend." I growled then went to fighting her.


	5. Chapter 5 Death takes love away

**i don't own PJO**

* * *

Silena's P.O.V.

The others were fighting the supposedly not demigods. I put my cap back on and went to thinking of a plan.

"Luke, I have to figure this out on my own." I told him.

"But the curse-"

"The curse! That's the answer!" I shouted. "Prometheus' curse, _one _shall withstand."

"I don't get how though, you have only two gods in you…" Luke said.

"I'm not sure but I have a hunch." I said.

I called on the water from below and a stream slowly trickled in.

"More!" I shouted and a waved roared in.

"Don't strain yourself, you're my way out." Luke said with a weak smile.

"Please, please, Athena. Let me get this cage open. Open. Open. Open." I started chanting and Luke gasped. The bars were spreading open.

Luke's P.O.V.

I saw my girlfriend fighting the girl that loves me. Lucy summoned lightning and black smoke filled the air all around the mountain. Their was coughing, screaming, and fighting still going on. As the smoke cleared, I saw Olivia on the ground sprawled out with Lucy standing over her with her miniature lighting bolt of mass destruction.

"Lucy!" I screamed as loud as I could. She looked up for a moment. Silena's breaking the cage is working. "Luce! Lucy, stop!" I yelled. She looked over in my direction but didn't see me. "Lucy, don't hurt Olivia! Don't hurt her, she's trying to help me!" I shouted. Lucy's guard dropped and Olivia kicked her and jumped up. She had cuts all over her and looked pretty beat up but her Aphrodite side was still prominent.

"Luke?" Zoe called.

"Zoe!" I yelled.

"Lucy, stop this. Look at the girl! Her name is Zoe Jackson, she's my sister. Look at her eyes!" I commanded and Lucy didn't move to do what I said. She did get up from the ground.

"Luke, where are you?" she asked.

"Luce, they're trying to get me out. My real siblings are trying to help me! Prometheus found out I'm not a real generic titan. He's known all along I think. He's testing to see if his creations worked out well or not." I told her.

Lucy looked around at the carnage. Her own family was torn apart and turning against each other. Bronze-ish ichor/oil stained the ground.

"Stop." she said. "Stop… Stop!" she shouted but no one heard her and she wasn't charmspeaking them.

"It's open!" Silena shouted and I busted through the split of the bars and Lucy's eyes widened and she ran to me. I hugged her close.

"Lucy, what've you done?" I whispered softly.

"We've got to help them," she said and ran into the battle.

"Silena, stay back." I ordered. She looked at me then ran after Lucy.

"Silena!" I shouted. I made my way into the crowd and found Max.

"Luke, man, we've gotta get them to stop!"he yelled over the noise. Then we heard a cry and whirled to see a group of the generic gods on top of Olivia.

"Get the traitor!" they shouted.

Max and I ran over and got them off wounding them in the process. Then Max put his arms around Olivia and waved his hand and ring of fire sprouted around them keeping me and the others away.

"Touch her again and burn!" he yelled and nodded for me to go help the others. I called upon the water that Silena had and used it to clear the head of the group.

They shook their heads.

"Guys, it's fine. These are my brother and sister. She's a daughter of Hades." I explained.

"Your not one of us, your saying?" Someone asked.

"Nope," I said relieved someone was understanding.

"Then you don't belong and have trespassed." Anthony said they started coming at me and a javelin was thrown and should've pierced me.

I looked to see why it hadn't and I saw Lucy on the ground. Her shirt was getting wet with blood. It impailed her in between on of her ribs.

"No," I whispered and knelt to the ground. "No!" I yelled. I held my bleeding girlfriend in my arms. I had given all my ambrosia to Olivia…

"Ambrosia! Charlie, Zoe?" I asked and they shook their heads horrified. I let out a stream of cussed. I had tears in my eyes threatening to slip out.

"This can't happen. Your Lucy." I said and she still just stared at me trying to speak.

"Sorry, I lied to you about being a team." she said sadly.

"No, we were." I said and she shook her head.

"If I really loved you, I would've help you when you first asked me to. I would've been able to see the cage." she said.

"What're you saying?"

"Cage is special. Aphrodite children and heroes bless by her can see what's in it. I didn't love you enough to see it. I'm sorry." she said and tears started filling her eyes.

"No, Lucy," I said then held her closer to me. "Your not dying that fast." I said. I looked to Olivia who couldn't speak then I looked to Veronica.

"Her soul is barely attached." she confirmed and my heart dropped.

"My she reach Elysium for protecting me in the end. She has a soul and will be honored." I whispered a blessing from the heart and kissed her forehead one last time. She was gone. I stood up.

"No!" Anthony roared and ran forward to try to save me. Then Max out of no where parried his strike and they went at it. "We'll kill all of you in vengeance for Lucy!" Anthony yelled. Then Max charged at him with his hands on fire. Anthony was howling then Max pushed him and himself over the side of the mountain.

"Max!" Olivia and I yelled. My other friend, was gone. He was gone for risking his life for me just like Lucy had a few minutes earlier. Through all the stress and scares I blacked out.

I woke up in my bed in the Poseidon cabin. I gasped. It was all a dream?

"Luke, are you okay?" Zoe asked me with my other two siblings next to her on Charlie's bed.

"Bad dream…" I said and they looked at me with pity. "It was wasn't it?"

"You were on Mt. Othrys," Silena told me.

"No, no, no." I groaned. "All of it's true? Lucy… she's gone?" I asked. Silena walked over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Luke. We all tried." she said with tears in her eyes. I hugged her back and tried to not cry.

"I know, Sil." I said.

"What- what was the prophecy?" I asked.

"**Help the hero, with one's final stand**

**Prometheus' curse one shall withstand**

**Death to save another to save others**

**Fire and water against sisters and brothers**

**Secrets and deception made known**

**The most powerful will be shown."**

"Lucy… she helped me and died saving me. Silena was the one to withstand Prometheus' curse but… I'm not sure how," I said.

"We found out that Silena has Aphrodite's blessing. That's why she's always been gorgeous without trying. Why she's good with fashion even if she isn't self-absorbed. Her eyes are a pretty grey-green or green or grey. She was the one with the powers of three gods."

"I can kind of sort of read body language and facial expressions too…" Silena added.

"And you never told us?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"I always though it was a talent not a power." she defended.

"We'll get back to your super powers later," Zoe said.

"Your friend, Max, died to save you, and saved us as well from that one guy."

"Fire and water used against sisters and brothers. You used water and Max used fire to stop the others from attacking."

"Deception with Lucy not… well, you know, sorry." Silena said.

"Secrets being Silena's blessing from Aphrodite and Olivia."

"Olivia?" I asked.

"Maybe she should tell you…" Charlie said.

"The most powerful will be shown. I'm thinking that's Silena." Zoe said.

"This was all so weird." Charlie mumbled.

"Wait, is Olivia here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's probably waiting for you on the beach." Zoe said. I got up and went to go see her.


	6. Chapter 6 Big secrets and revelations

**i don't own PJO**

* * *

Luke's P.O.V.

I walked out to the beach and sure enough there was Olivia. I had so many questions for her but at the same time I just wanted to go back to my cabin and lay in bed all day. Lucy and Max were gone. Who knows what happened to the others. Where's Prometheus now?

I walked over to Olivia who looked over at me and gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," she told me. I nodded. "She actually starting to become my friend since you came. You brought all of us, over there, together." she said and I just looked out at the calm crashing waves.

"What happened to them?" I asked. She put her head down in shame.

"Imprisoned by the gods." she said.

"What?" I asked outraged.

"They're a threat. They hold the power of the gods. They don't trust them." Olivia said.

"That's not fair!"

"A lot of things aren't fair." Olivia said.

"Where's Prometheus?"

"Hiding again. He's telling some lie about how he created them for the gods."

"You keep saying _them_. Like your not one of them. Why aren't you imprisoned?" I asked.

"Well thanks for wanting me around," she mumbled.

"You know that's not what I meant." I said.

"My mom is Aphrodite, Luke." she said and I was thoroughly confused which is hard with my Athena half.

"How?"

"How can I shadow travel and do other things with death? My father."

"You're a godling. The daughter of two gods." I said in awe.

"No! For someone who is the grandson of Athena's most powerful daughter, you sure can be quick to conclusions. I'm Hades' _granddaughter_." she said slowly.

I stood there for a few minutes processing that. Hades had to have a son. The only son he has of age to even sire a child is Nico diAnlgeo. Her mom is Aphrodite. She is three-fourths god? Plus she has the blood of a big three.

"Well?" she asked.

"Oh gods," I said.

"Not what I was aiming for," she muttered.

"Stop mumbling." I said.

"What?"

"You always mumble, stop." I said and she smiled.

"Luke, your sister… she's real powerful and she's just a kid-"

"We're all kids." I said.

"Your sixteen. Hell, I'm almost sixteen. She's only seven. She has wisdom, her water powers, and Aphrodite's gifts- she's going to have a lot of responsibilities."

"Why are you so worried?" I asked.

"I… care about her. She's been nice to me and helped me figure out my fatal flaw-"

"What is it?"

"Love. I love too easily. Fall in love a whole lot more than falling out of it. Once I love I do." she said then looked away. I grabbed her hand.

"Liv, my fatal flaw is loyalty, and I care about you. I've got your back if you have mine." I said and she nodded.

"I've got your back, Jackson." she said and I smiled a real smile for the first time in a while.

"Will you help me? Figure something out with the generic gods and we can figure everything else out too." I promised. She looked at me with loving eyes.

"Of course, Luke." she said then grabbed my hand and Lucy was wrong about something. We were a team. She saved me and I'm saving the others, we're all working together.

* * *

**THE END. Review?**


End file.
